


7 Minutes in Heaven

by 1under_spectra



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1under_spectra/pseuds/1under_spectra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly. Stick Bertram Gilfoyle in a dark closet with Dinesh long enough, what do you expect to happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why but my Dinfoyle day dreams usually include cheesy sitcom get together tropes- like this one!

What the fuck were they doing here? In order to reconnect with Big Head, Pied Piper aka Richard, aka Jared, decided to attend an unofficial Hooli house party. Aka, boozed up college students and graduates.

  
Erlich and Jared seemed strangely at home, deep into conversations throughout the night while Richard and Dinesh awkwardly starred at walls. Gilfoyle was somewhere in the middle, probably because he couldn't be bothered by something like this, Dinesh mused.

  
He'd see Gilfoyle airily mosey through crowds with a drink and converse with whoever stopped to talk to him, then he'd float back to a spot next to Dinesh against the wall for awhile. Wallflowers weren't that bad. They get to see stories unfold in real time. A Wallflower like Dinesh could walk right up and join in, but like he'd ever. Too many ways to fuck up for one...

  
"These fucking teenagers, am I right?" Dinesh mutters to Gilfoyle.

He used to growl out these things to himself, but now that his code partner (as he sometimes called him in his head), proved to be a helpful listener, he finally had someone to commiserate with.

  
"They're all over 18," Gilfoyle supplied. "Those girls asked me to invite you to 7 Minutes in Heaven."

  
He pointed his bottle toward a mixed group of blonds and brunettes with a guy or two sprinkled in, giving Dinesh a fake grin. "I will if you will."

  
"You can't be serious." A pause. "You care enough to get into a closet with a random stranger- at a party like this? We could just leave".

  
"I don't think you'd mind." Gilfoyle was smiling just small enough for Dinesh to notice.

  
He got it, Gilfoyle was trying to help him out with his girl trouble, but a kids game with a group of basically college age girls, at his age? Disgraceful. Dinesh sighed and shrugged off the wall. Gilfoyle didn't look at it like that. He saw it for what it was- people at a party playing a game because why not? No harm, no gain, nothing at all. It's a Saturday in your life, get over yourself.

  
It was easier than he thought it would be; sitting, saying hi, being handed a fresh beer. He still stuck to speaking to Gilfoyle though. Tech talk, coding, and _where Richard would take them next_ while a full figured short haired blond gave him eyes every minute or so. Dinesh smiled back at her while Gilfoyle finished his drink off and spun Heavens chosen Bacardi bottle on the stained carpet floor. A weak, careless spin though, only made it as far as to make a complete circle- and not even that. The clear bottle nose pointed directly to Dinesh. Naturally he froze, but Gilfoyle was already asking him if he was 'ready to take this inside'. So unfazed, so cool. Dinesh wished he could have half of what Gilfoyle had.

  
Being in a small dark closet with him wasn't weird at all. They live and work together for fuck sake, and the noise buffer was soothing.

  
"I need to finish Analytics tomorrow but I got locked out before we left earlier, remind me to get the pass key from you."

  
"Give me your phone, I'll type it in right now."

  
Dinesh handed Gilfoyle the phone and the room lit up blue as he typed.

  
"Thanks."

  
They both took long drags off their drinks when the pocketed phone left them in darkness again. The bottles clinked together once or twice from lack of space.

  
"What do you think it means when every party we go to sucks balls?"

  
" 'means we don't like parties," Gilfoyle quipped.

  
"Like, I haven't been to a lot because it's not my thing, and you've been to too many."

  
"It's not the best stance to have in the line of work we do."

  
Dinesh thought for a moment. "It's not like lavish parties are required to create web and tech work...but on the other hand, where would we find time to have fun on our own? We kind of spend our whole lives just working up to this point and then we don't have the means to do anything else."

  
"We have the money for sad parties because we have nothing else to spend it on. We're the snakes eating our own tail."

  
"Gross..." Dinesh whispers in reflection.

  
It wasn't completely dark in the room anymore. Soft yellow light came in from under the door and everything had a black shape to it. The light caught on Gilfoyle's glasses once and a while. Dinesh leaned fully against the door.

"This is the best part of this party."

  
Gilfoyle snickered approvingly. Some jostling of clothes and items could be heard as his shape grew closer to Dinesh, until he was breathing against something warm.

  
"What are you doing?"

  
Dinesh straightened up and put a hand on Gilfoyles much too close frame.

  
"It's 7 Minutes, it seemed right at the time."

  
"Really? You're not one to follow rules, Gilfoyle..."

  
Gilfoyle's hand came up to pat his friends wrist and remove it from his chest.

  
"I'm sorry, what's happening here? Were you about to kiss me?"

  
He can hear his voice going loud and shrill; perfect for Gilfoyle eye rolling territory. Dinesh guessed as much when the hand on his wrist came up to shake at his arm gently.

  
"Don't worry about it. I honestly just thought it would be fitting since we're playing 1992 with these sleepover dweebs."

  
Gilfoyle reached for the nob but Dinesh slid his way in between, blocking the exit.

  
"I don't see how you'd want to kiss me...it doesn't make sense." Dinesh's voice came out small and much quieter this time.

  
Gilfoyle shrugged in the dark. "It wasn't a big deal to me. You know my track record."

  
He waited for a response but only noticed Dinesh's figure grow minutely closer.

  
"Okay then..." came the response. Quieter but close.

  
The affection in Gilfoyle melted him a little, one hand loosely on the nob, the other reaching up to cup Dinesh's jawline.

  
It was deeper than a chaste kiss. Longer, fitting their lips together the proper way, pushing Dinesh back a little with the slow force of it- and pulling back from it lead Gilfoyle to the realization that Dinesh had soft lips. Kissably soft. The darkness made things...intimate.

  
"Wow," Gilfoyle surprised himself by saying.

  
Dinesh only leaned that much closer, away from the door to press against him, keeping Gilfoyle in his orbit. One, two, three kisses followed, with hip holding and waist grabbing and mouth licking thrown in.

  
"Can'we...go home?" Dinesh asked with Gilfoyle licking the bites he just left on his neck.

  
"We're here to support Richard's _business_ opportunities."

  
"Well we're doing a bang up job from i-n here..."

  
Dinesh stifled a gasp and tossed his head back when Gilfoyle began palming and gripping him through his jeans.

  
Fingers rested lightly across his neck while Gilfoyle let loose the bulge from Dinesh's pants, spitting into his hand and starting what Dinesh knew would be his most favorite handjob of his life.

  
Despite the darkness, Dinesh knew Gilfoyle had his eyes on him. The grip on his neck urged him forward enough for small, sloppy kissing- perfect for swallowing the grunts and broken chokes coming from him. Gilfoyle changed his pace when Dinesh scraped his nails along the door and began chanting "Oh god yeah..yeah, yeah, yeah-" As quietly as he could against his mouth. Dinesh gripped his arm when he came, rocking through Gilfoyle's grip and straining to keep his cries mute.

  
His free hand was taken and held to Gilfoyle's own erection, who rutted against it once and held it in place while Gilfoyle's orgasm spilt out. Dinesh could feel him throb through his jeans and he held him firmly while Gilfoyle shuddered through it. His broken breaths roaring through Dinesh's ears.

  
Gilfoyle emerged from the closet with his over shirt tied around his waist. Dinesh trailed behind him with smug bliss written into his features. He spent the rest of the night introduced as Gilfoyle's boyfriend, and they even held hands walking passed Erlich who's only comment was a slow nod and an "Okay...okay," of approval.

  
Neither of them wanted to admit that they felt like bumbling teens in fresh love.


End file.
